


-A World Away-

by JustDebko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Multi, Stobotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDebko/pseuds/JustDebko
Summary: After the events of the sonic movie Stone takes matters into his own hands with someone by his side. Will he succeed or fail?!-A stobotnik fanfiction -
Relationships: Boss - Relationship, personal assistant - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. -person not found-

''This is a terrible loss we suffered but we ask of all of you to never speak off this incident ever again''. The general speaks to all of the agents. Stone looks up a bit shocked directly at the general. ''but the doctor-'' .he spoke but got cutt off by the general. ''that person has never existed''. the general speaks. Stone frowns in frustration and disbelief. ''we can't pretend like nothing happened''. Stone spoke. ''yes we can and we will Agent Stone''. the general answers. Stone wants to speak again but the general spoke before he could. ''no one can survive what happened to him, give up the hope Stone, he is never coming back''. he said trying to sound compasionate. ''if anyone could survive it it would be him, he is the smartest man in the entire universe''. Stone spoke with now a bit more anger. All the other agents have focused their vision at Stone now, a bit taken back by the small mans sudden outbursts against the general while he always has been the nicest, the kindest and the most loyal around. The general ignores what Stone has said and continues. ''Agent Stone since your current application isn't needed anymore you will be reassigned to one of the desk jobs. Once we know you are ready you can get back on the field again''. The general speaks while looking at the man. ''if im going to be remembered as the doctor then I dont think I will ever be ready''. Stone says while he tears up and then storms off out of the room. All the other agents look shocked at eachother and are silenced by witnessing what just happened. ''should we go after him?'' One of the generals right hand men say. ''let him go for now, he needs to cool off besides he is our best agent, he just needs to forget about that doctor''. The general replies. Stone speeds up his pace going to the doctors van where also his lab is. He opens the door and stops and takes a good look around. Everything left behind perfectly organized and neat. He walks up slowly to the desk of the doctor and sees some blueprints. He sits down on the chair and picks up the blueprints and goes through them. once looked through he lays them back where he picked them up. Now looking up at the big black screen. ''start dialogue'' Stone says and the screen lights up. ''recognized voice and command'' the computer says. Stone looks down at the keyboard who now has appeared and first sighs before pressing the button to start record. he presses the button. ''Agent stone, dialogue number one. It isnt the same without you doctor. The general spoke to all the agents and spoke about keeping the incident silent and to never speak off it again. Your name and record has all been taken out of the system except for your own database. It's been only yesterday since your disappearance. I heard about it this morning but I can't help but keep hope that you would return someday. I saw the footage from one of the security cameras on that street at the time of your disappearance. it's the fault off the blue hedgehog that your gone. I've been reassigned to a desk job until they think i'm ready to go back onto the field. I dont think i'll ever be ready sir. If you get this dialogue or ever find it and listen to it know that i'll be waiting for you, end dialogue''. Stone spoke and the computer ends the recording and saves the audio file. ''I knew you would be here''. a voice spoke from behind Stone.


	2. Going Out

"I knew you would be here". A voice spoke from behind Stone. Stone stayed quiet while turning the chair in the direction to face the other agent. The agent grabs a chair and sits down infront of Stone. "look, I understand why you are acting like this, everyone forgets about it in an instant but you worked with him day in and day out for the last years, I don't know if he will ever come back, don't get your hopes to high and focus on work, who knows what you can achieve". She spoke. Stone gets up and starts to walk away without saying a word. "Aban". The agent says in a soft tone. Stone stops in his tracks. "he will be back, just so you wait". Stone says in a dark tone and continues to walk to the exit grabbing the pile of files he was working on yesterday and before they were called to listen to that speech. Stone walks through the halls with the files in his hands. He goes outside and sits down at a table there and grabs his laptop and the files. Normally he would be either in the van or his dorm. He opens the files folder and reads through it. At the moment he had a few files left to do he heard the female voice of the agent again. "there you are, your a hard man to find". She says and sits down at the table with him. Stone continues typing as nothing happened and stays silent in the progress. "have you eaten today?! I got sandwiches if you want one". She says while holding out some of the sandwiches. Stone gives a glance at them but then let's his vision slide to the screen of his laptop again. "you really miss him don't you". She says carefully and soft. Stone finishes up the last file and then closes his laptop with a bit more force then intentional. He looks at the other agent. "I can't help you if you don't open up". She says. "don't you have work to do?!" Stone asks with an annoyed tone. "I finished this morning and it seems like your work for today is also done". She replies with a faint smile. Stone rolls his eyes. "come on, let me see that beautiful smile of yours, let's do something fun today, we both can ask the rest of the day off". She says. "sorry, I got work to do". Stone says and gets up shoving his laptop back into his bag. "you just finished work, it will take only a second to get the rest of the day off, we'll go to a spa and maybe going out for a drink at night". She says while waving her phone showing the page of the spa. "I appreciate it but no thank you, I just need to get some work done". Stone says while wanting to walk away. "and done, now we are both the rest of the day off and I already booked the spa". She says with an innocent smile. Stone sighs. "fine but remember that I actually didn't want to come in the first place". He says. "already noted, now let's have some fun and well deserved rest". She says and takes stone by his arm dragging him along. They take her car and drive to the location and go inside to check in. Once they did they get taken to a room where they can change to get into the sauna. They both get changed and get into the sauna. The female agent looking over at Stone. "the military training really payed off well". She says and Stone looks at his exposed chest area. "mhm" he mumbles. She looks back straight ahead thinking about how to handle this situation. "so your single right?!". She asks. "not interested". He answers. "no, that's not what I ment, there must be someone you like at the agency". She says. "not really". Stone replies. "how so?! They're are hundreds of agents, there must be some of your type". She questions. "I don't like like anyone at the agency and I don't have a type". Stone says. "you sure?! Everyone has their type and love interests". She says. "yes I'm quite positive now please don't talk about relationships at work please". Stone answers. ''alright, sorry''. she says and keeps quiet for the rest hour. after the hour they get escourted to another room to get a massage. ''have you ever got a massage before by a professional?!'' she asks to start a conversation. ''every few months or so, recommended by well the doctor who now doesn't exist anymore, to stimulate the bloodflow, it's pure for practical reasons, to stay fit and healthy, so yes I have had a massage before from a professional''. he answers. "I didn't intend to begin about the doctor, I'm sorry". She says. "it's fine, I know what you are trying to do". He says. "you seem so sad from this morning when you heard the news till now, I just wanted to help to cheer you up a bit but the only thing what would make you truly happy again is the doctor's return". She says. "it just isn't fair, if they deserve a happy ending then why doesn't the doctor or me deserve it too". Stone says through his teeth. The female agent looks up at Stone a bit suprised considering that he is finally opening up a bit about it. "that stupid cop opened the portal and that hedgehog pushed robotnik through, I should have been there to stop it before it was to late but ofcourse he doesn't tell me about when he is going to chase sonic". Stone says frustrated. The female agent thinks and then says. "maybe he wanted to protect you, he knows you as the best by now, he knew if he told you, you perhaps wanted to stop him but in this situation it might have been the safe from his downfall. He miscalculated, he thought he could do this alone but clearly he needed backup but he didn't wanted to put you in such danger Aban". She says. "protect me?! Protect me from what?! I am the one who is supposed to protect him, if I would have been there perhaps I would have been stuck in that other dimension with him but at least he wouldn't have been alone there". He says with a teary voice and sits up and looks down. "he didn't want you to get hurt". The female says. Stone keeps looking down. "you know what, we will look for him and find him". The female says. Stone looks up. "you know that they don't want him back and if they find out that you or I am looking for him that their will be consequences". Stone says. "if searching for the doctor and finding him makes you happy then yes I will do it". She says. She looks at the time. "Time for our manicure". She says and sits down on a chair. Stone sits down next to her on a chair. "we first need to figure out what dimension he is in, what the coordinates are". Stone says. "we will figure it out". She says while getting her nails done. Stone grabs a notebook and a pen and starts to write things down. While his right hand is writing his left hand is being treated. Then he switches to writing with his left hand and getting his right hand treated. "you are right and left handed". She says. "yes, same handwriting, the doctor insisted to get me to learn to write with left, I was first just right handed, if I have an injury on my arm then I could still write with the other so that's why". Stone says. "you had to learn a lot of things, doctors orders ofcourse". She says. "yeah, such as different languages and lots of practical stuff too". Stone says. "he made you it difficult by the looks of things". She says. Stone chuckles. "sort off". He says. She smiles and stays quiet for a while. "you getting a color on your nails?!". He asks. "yeah". She answers. "me too". He says and picks out the color black. She giggles and picks out a turquoise color. After the color is on their nails they let it dry and show it to eachother. "not gonna lie, nail polish actually suits you in a odd way". She says. He smiles. "thanks, I was never allowed to use nail polish from the doctor, to feminine he always said". He says with a bit of a soft sad chuckle. They thank the people who polished their nails and got their jackets and paid for the treatment. "you know, we can also shop for some new clothes for you since you don't need to work every day or not throughout the whole day anymore". She says. "I do need some new pants and shirts yeah". Stone says. They go to the shops and get Stone some new jeans and shirts and sweaters. "let's eat somewhere, I'm craving some Italian right now". She says and Stone nods. They go to an Italian restaurant and order. It stays pretty quiet throughout the eating. When they we're waiting for food Stone would write down stuff in his notebook. Once they finished eating they pay for it and start to walk to her car. "thank you for this afternoon". Stone says. "your welcome". she answers with a smile. They get into her car and Stone looked out of the window throughout the trip. She drove to his house. "well bye then, see you tomorrow". Stone says. "bye, see ya". She says. Stone gets out of the car and walks up to his house waving before he goes inside. Once inside he dropped himself onto his bed and fell asleep after a long day.


	3. Not A Fair Ending

Stone walks into the facility with his bag carrying his laptop and other stuff. He walks to the female agent. "hi". Stone says. She turns around to face him. "oh hi". She says smiling. He smiles back. "good news, I am available all day long so we can continue our search project". She says. "yeah, I'm also free from other work". He responds. "shall we?! Stone says. "we shall". She says and follows stone to the 'evil' lab where stone only has access too knowing the codes. Stone sits down on the main chair. He types in some commands and menus pop up. "here I got a list of dimensions and the computer is already eliminating thousands of them which aren't the dimension he's on. Stone says while continuing typing. He let's something come into vision, the footage of the last sighting of Robotnik before he disappeared into the ring portal. The female agent looks at it and then at stone. She couldn't see Stone his face right now but she was certain that it was a heartbreaking look. She lands her hand on stone his shoulder. "hey, we're going to find him and get him back". She says. Stone sighs softly and looks down. "you're staying here, I'm going to the crime scene". Stone says while looking now back up slowly at the footage. She frowns a little. "I can come along with you". She says. "stay here and do some more research and let me know if the computer has found something". Stone says while grabbing his jacket and car keys. She nods and has her vision back to the screen. Stone gets into a car and drives to the town where it all happened. Green hills. He passes the welcome sign and looks at his navigation driving to the street of the footage. He parks his car on one of the parking spots and starts to walk to the place where once sonic was when he stood back up. He looks around. No single scratch or sign that their was any fight going on. He looks back down the street now standing on the middle of the road. Facing the way sonic did when it happened. Stone sees it happening in flashes, memories even like he was there. He sees the aircraft getting hit by sonic over and over again until the final blow threw the aircraft with robotnik inside through. Robotniks scream he hears haunting him. Stone sees the final hit of sonic playing in slowmotion. Stone couldn't hold it back and tears began to form in his eyes. His legs became heavy and so he drops to the floor on his knees and hands crying not sobbing to loud. Stone doesn't notice the car stopping behind him and a man stepping out of the car. It was the sheriff of the town. "sir". The officer said stepping closer to Stone. "sir, is everything alright?!". He asks while stepping infront of him. "sir, your in the middle of the road". The sheriff spoke. Stone looks up slowly at the man. Tom notices that the man has been crying. "sir, what's wrong?!". He asks calmly. Stone takes a good look at the man and then slowly stands up wiping his tears away. He now looks at the officer who still has a questioning and concerned face. "what's your name sir?!". Tom asks. "Aban". Stone answers. "Aban, do you need anything like some water perhaps?!". He responds. Stone looks at his own holster with a gun and draws it out pointing it at Tom. "you toke him from me". Stone says. Tom moves his hand slowly to his own gun but stone notices and grabs it before he could. Tom lifts up both of his hands in the air. "Aban, I don't know what you are talking about". He says. "you know exactly who, the one you and your little friend send off to another dimension!". Stone says raising his voice in pure emotion. Tom looks understanding like back at Stone. "that was for everyone's safety". Tom says. "safety?! Isn't your job to keep everyone safe?! The doctor is also a human being who you were supposed to protect! He was your colleague, you both work for the government! You betrayed him and me!". Stone says pouring all of his emotions out. "what was your relationship with the doctor?!". Tom asks. "I was his personal assistant". Stone says like the open book he is. Tom nods. "we will figure out a way, okay?! But not like this, you can put the gun down now, please". Tom says. "no". Stone says while loading the gun. "killing me or anyone isn't going to get the doctor back, I can tell that your a good guy, you will do anything for the doctor but I don't think he would approve of your behavior right now". Tom says. Stone begins to shake trying to hold back tears. Tom takes a glance behind Stone and sees that Sonic has arrived. Stone pushed down on the trigger a little but sonic grasped both guns out of his hands. Stone fell back by surprise and looks down at the ground while sobbing. Sonic looked at Tom with a sad face. Stone gets up and walks to his car. "Aban". Tom shouts but Stone ignores it and starts the car and drives back to the lab. He parks the car and goes back into the evil lab. "the computer is still searching". She says while looking at Stone. "you look a mess, what happened?!". She asks. Stone doesn't answer and sits back down in the chair. "Aban". She said while they both heard a knock on the door of the van.


	4. Trouble

The knocking became louder with every knock. "agent Stone". They heard. "open the door Stone, I know your in there". A voice said. Stone doubts at first but then pushes the button that opens it up. The general walked inside with some other agents. Stone turned his chair and faces the general. "agent stone, your not allowed in here anymore, we know that you are trying something agent". The other agents move closer to the two agents. "no, please, we didn't do anything wrong". Stone said. "I told you to forget about the doctor but you do exactly the opposite". The general said and signed the agents to take them. Stone tries to hold the others off but two agents grab him by his arms. They make Stone stand up and with much struggle they get him to move. "you need to learn from your mistakes Stone". The general said. "and you need to learn from yours, general". A different voice said while stepping inside the van. The drones from right to left activate and some of them fly up and point at the general and the other agents. The man steps into the light. "hello again". Robotnik smirked. Everyone in the van was shocked. "let go of him and her or I will shoot". The doctor said. "do as he says". The general commands. The agents let go of Stone and the lady. "now get the hell out of my lab!". Robotnik yelled and the general and the agents left the van and robotnik closed the door. Stone couldn't stand straight and so he was leaning against the desk while still having his mouth wide open in suprise. Stone walks to the doctor trying to speak. The doctor frowns. Stone hugs Robotnik as tight as he could and sobs. "Agent Stone". The doctor says. Stone shocks a little and repositions himself straightening his tie. "doctor". Stone says. The doctor looks at him with a brow up in confusion. "Agent Stone are the badniks cleaned for today?!". The doctor asks. "no sir". Stone says. "get to work then". Robotnik says. "yes doctor". Stone says and grabs some cleaning supplies. The female agent stands there in amazement, not because the doctor has returned but about the way the doctor just treated Stone. "sir, if I may, you've been gone for months and now you act like you never left". She says. "now that I have returned, work doesn't stand still, there is lots to do to catch up". Robotnik says. "what you should be doing first is catching up with your assistant not work". She says crossing her arms. Robotnik ignores her and sits down on his chair and types. He sees the dialogs Stone recorded. He presses play and listens to them. After he was done he typed in some code to get his secret fault in the database open where all of his projects and other important stuff were. He checked if everything was there. "he has looked for you for months". The female says. "unsuccessfully, he hasn't exactly found me". The doctor says. The female pushed robotnik aside a little and lets screens pop up of Stone his research. "this is all that was on his mind for the last months since you dissappeared. He did all of this, researched all of this just so he could find you". She says. The doctor looked at it all for a few minutes taking it all in. "and you need a shower and put on some new clothes and trim your mustache down". She says. "if you aren't impressed by this then your impossible to satisfy because I'm impressed, I'm amazed how far he got without anyone's help". She adds. The doctor stays quiet. "you got to appreciate the offer at least, the trying, the effort, he got so far in just a few months based on nothing but knowing that their are portals and other dimensions". She says. "why". The doctor says and gets up and walks to the bathroom. "why?! Oh I don't know doc, I thought you were the smart guy here or is the only thing you don't understand humans?!" she says and sits down on the chair. Robotnik takes off his torn flightsuit and steps into the shower. When done showering he gets his black outfit and gets dressed. After taking care of his mustache after months and being properly dressed he gets out of the bathroom and sees the agent still sitting in his chair with crossed arms. "better". She says. "better?! Who do you think you are?!" the doctor says. "a friend". She says and gets up. "a friend of Stone is a friend of mine". She adds. "Stone and I are colleagues, not friends, I'm his boss and he's my assistant". The doctor says. "sure" she says. The doctor rolls his eyes. "your in luck that you are friends with him otherwise I would have showed who's boss". The doctor says through his teeth. She smiles softly. "so you do care about him". She says. The doctor growls. "now go apologize and let him process your return". She says. The doctor sighs and sits down on his chair and thinks for a few minutes. After those minutes he gets up and walks to where Stone is. Stone sees the doctor. "doctor, I'm almost half way with cleaning the badniks". Stone says. "Stone, come here". Robotnik says. Stone puts his cleaning supplies down and walks to robotnik. Robotnik steps closer to the smaller man and hugs him. Stone was a bit taken back by this action but hugs back soon after tightly. "I'm sorry". The doctor says. Stone looks up at Robotnik. "sorry for what sir?!". Stone says. "for everything". The doctor replies and tries to hold back a tear. Stone hugs him once again and the doctor hugs back smiling softly. Feeling comfort from the only man who really cares for him. "I missed you". Robotnik says. "I missed you too doctor". Stone says. They both lean in closer to eachother until they got interrupted. "really bad situation here, they are back, with backup". The agent says. Robotnik rushes to his monitors to view the security cameras. "activate drive mode". Robotnik says. "activated drive mode, location?!". The computer says. Robotnik looks at Stone and then back at the screen. "Green Hills". Robotnik says.


	5. ''here we go again''

"location, Green Hills confirmed". The computer says and starts driving. They hear yelling coming from outside the van and also some gunshots. Stone looks at the doctor questioning with his eyes why he wanted to go to Green Hills. The female agent sits down next to Stone. "so that must have been your very first hug from him". She says. "yeah, I know you are behind it tho". Stone says with a smile. She smiles back. "your welcome". She says and pounces playfully. They both start chuckling a bit until Robotnik clears his throat loudly to get their attention. "sorry doctor". Stone says and looks down. The doctor doesn't respond and continues with what he was doing. "may I ask why we are going to Green Hills sir?!" Stone asks. "we got unfinished business to attend to". The doctor says while he keeps looking at his screen. Stone and the lady look at eachother with a questioning look. We stay silent the rest of the trip and at a sudden moment I look out of the window and see it. Green Hills. We meet again. We drive into Green Hills and to a house. I look at the house and recognize it. The wazochski's house. "you stay here Agent Stone". The doctor says. "doctor, I'm not letting you go in there alone". Stone says. "she is coming with me besides I don't want you to get hurt". The doctor says and stone was a bit taken back by it. The doctor opens up the door and goes outside with some of his robots and the lady agent. Stone stays in the van as told to and gets a vision through the cameras of the drones. The doctor breaks down the door and goes inside looking around. Tom pops up and tries to shoot one of the drones. Sonic comes up from behind and tries to disable the drones as well try to get the doctor down. The female agent aims and shoots at Tom hitting the counter where he is behind. "I'm back, baby". The doctor says and laughs. Stone watches the drones getting disabled and destroyed one by one. When the last drone was destroyed Stone grabbed his gun and ran into the house. Sonic wasn't counting on someone standing in his way so he collides into Stone letting the pouch with rings fall onto the ground. Sonic tries to pick them all up but accidentally let's one fall and sees a portal forming onto the ground. Sonic moves away from the portal but the doctor is being lead to the portal. Stone noticed the portal and then the doctor. "Doctor!" he yelled but before the doctor knew what was happening he stepped miss and slipped and could grab the ledge with one hand. Stone tries to rush to the portal but gets hold back. The doctor looses his grip and seconds later he can't hold on anymore and falls. Stone gets free and throws himself at the portal grabbing robotnik by his arm and soon with both his arms holding the doctors. "hold on, I'm getting you out of this". Stone says while robotnik looked very scared at Stone. He looks down and sees wherever the portal leads to isn't this world. Stone gives all he got and struggles keeping the doctor on his hands. The doctor closes his eyes for a second and sighs. "let me go Stone". The doctor says. "no, I won't leave you". Stone says while now sobbing. "it's okay Stone". The doctor says and stone is now crying and giving all of his strength. "I blew my chance last time to tell you this but Stone, I love you". The doctor says while sobbing now himself. Stone looked shocked but also so touched. He noticed the portal closing up. "goodbye Aban". The doctor says. "no!". Stone screamed out and finally pulled the doctor up and out of the portal. The doctor lands next to stone and the portal closes. The doctor and Stone sits up groaning. They look at eachother and Stone doesn't hesitate and hugs the doctor very tight. The doctor shocks a little but then hugs back. "I love you too". Stone says while crying his heart out into Robotniks chest. The doctor let's Stone cry it all out. The female, Tom and sonic looked at them both hugging and stone crying and robotnik picking a tear here and there. It went on for a few minutes until they look at eachother. Stone drying his tears and robotnik now smiling softly. They look at eachother and lean in closer to eachother. It was slowly because Stone wanted to make sure Robotnik was okay with it. The moment he got green light their lips almost touching they kissed at the same time and kissed slowly and softly at first. They broke the kiss and looked at the others in the room. "so that's your type". The female agent says. Stone blushes softly and looks at the ground. They both stand up and Robotnik wraps his arms around Stone his waist hugging him. Stone gives in and lays his head down on Robotnik his chest. New robots flew into the house and stood around them to prevent anyone from touching the doctor or Stone basically. Stone looks up at the doctor. "can we get out of here?!". He asks looking uncomfortable and hugging robotnik agian. Robotnik nods and walks to the front door with Stone right beside him and the badniks following. The female agent puts her gun down and follows the two and the badniks outside. They kiss once again but now Robotnik started the kiss. They walk into the van and I follow and watch the door close. "how long have you liked me for?!". Stone asks. "a while now, I could ask you the same". Robotnik answered. "I think also for a while but it just grew every day to this point". Stone says. Robotnik smiles and holds Stone close. 


	6. Friendemies

They both stood there for a second when they both heard cars approach along with heavily armed men. They both look back at eachother before the doctor raced inside the van with stone not far behind. When the other agent got in as well the entrance closed and they could hear cars stop and doors being opened. The doctor quickly turned to his interface and put in commands. The agents held out their guns pointing at the van and at the badniks who we're now flying out of the roof. "hold your fire". The major says. Robotnik stands at his desk and monitors leaning on the desk waiting furiously. Before he got the chance to drive away his wheels get locked. Placed by the agents. No one can come in without authorized access. The major stands infront of the red camera infront of the van. "Now doctor, we know your in there and your ex personal assistant along with agent baker. We are not going to fire if you won't, just come out of there slowly and come with us without any violence, you know how it works doc". The major says and stares into the camera. Stone approaches robotnik and puts a hand on his shoulder. "don't turn yourself in, who knows what they will do to you". He says with worry and fear in his tone. "or what they would do to you" robotnik replies. "if I don't turn myself in and they get a hold of you, you can come out of this with no scratches at all". He continues. Stone holds both of his hands and looks into his eyes. "Ivo, I don't want to work for them anymore, all I care about is you and your well being". Stone says and Robotnik continues to stare into his eyes. "your job isn't with me anymore, as he said ex personal assistant, you can go back into the field". Robotnik says. Stone shakes his head. "don't you get it, if it wasn't for you I would have already quite this job, you were the reason I stayed, it was always you, that's why I loved my job, because I love you". Stone says with tears in his eyes. Robotnik closes his eyes and moves closer to stone and kisses him passionately. Stone kisses back and strokes Robotniks hair. Robotnik let's his hand stroke Stone his back and his chest area appreciating his body features. They break the kiss and look at eachother and nod. Robotnik took his glove and commanded the badniks to load up which caused the agents to load their guns. "I'm not coming major, you want to take away what I just got back, want to rip me away from the one I love". Robotnik sounds through the speakers. "no harm will be done to agent Stone or you or agent Baker". The major speaks. "we both know that that's not true, you see major, I have worked for the government for a substantial amount of time so don't expect me to not know about any protocols or actions or even laws". Robotnik says. "I through you didn't care about people doctor". The major says. "used to". Robotnik says and smiles softly at Stone. "fine, have it your way". The major says. The guns point at the badniks. "one more chance doc". The major says and robotnik loads up his badniks as well. "fire". He says and they both fire at eachother. The agents hide behind the cars and bring out a bazooka. "ready, set, fire". The major says and it's fired towards the van. The big explosive speeds towards the van but just before it could hit it a blue blur appeared and the missile got send up in the sky and it hits a tree instead. The tree falls down ontop where the other agents are standing, they try to avoid it while some get hit by it. Stone and robotnik opened up their eyes after realizing they weren't hit. Sonic stood there and waved infront of the camera. Then he turns into a blue streak and disarms all the remaining agents. Robotnik opens up the door and goes outside stone following. They see Tom and Maddie getting the things of the wheels while Sonic is keeping an eye on the agents and stands tall infront of the major. Tom stands up and stands face to face with Robotnik. "they called for back up, you must go now" he says while robotnik was still standing there with a astonished expression. "but why, why are you helping us?!". He asks. Tom looks down for a second and then back at Robotnik and Stone. "we made a mistake so we are correcting it, now leave before the back up arrives". He says. "what mistake?!". Robotnik asks. "sending you off to a mushroom planet and leaving him alone here on earth". Tom says and starts to guide them back into the van. "go to a safe house or whatever place they can't find you, we will hold them off as long as we can". Tom says and Robotnik nods. "thank you". Robotnik says and goes back inside the van while having a last glance at the major who is still laying on the ground. Stone follows. Robotnik goes up to the monitors and types in coordinates. Stone looks at agent Baker and she nods. "prepare the engines, we're off". Robotnik says and lets the van start driving away to the new place they will call home.


	7. Home

When they arrive at the sort of safehouse aka one of Robotnik's many homes which he almost never used it was not what Stone would expect but it looks pretty appealing to the outside. just a regular nice looking home, a sort of big home at least. it looks like a mansion hidden somewhat in a private forest surrounding the house. the van came to a stop and parked itself. When the van it's engines stopped Robotnik got out and toke a few steps towards the entrance. Stone not far behind comes to a stop next to Robotnik taking a good look around, showing that he has never been here before. 

''Up to your standards Stone?" the doctor asks and looks at Stone. "it's perfect doctor''. Stone responds. ''ofcourse, anything I pick and make is perfect''. the doctor responds and starts to fish into his pockets. ''now where did I leave the key''. the doctor says. ''you mean this doctor?" Stone says and holds up well what looks like a circuit board but you can see through it. ofcourse the doctor would'nt have regular keys. Stone knew that very well. ''yes, thank you agent''. the doctor says and snatches it out of stone his hand. 

Robotnik stepped up to the door and pushed the 'circuit board' into the door which fitted perfectly. Then his eyes got scanned and he typed in a password which unlocked the door. Robotnik goes inside so Stone decided to follow close behind. Agent Baker following directly after Stone. ''Welcome, make yourself at home or something like that''. the doctor announces and gives a small tour around the house. Once the tour was over they all sat down in the living room with a few cups of coffee. Stone takes off his suit jacket to be more comfortable and Agent Baker notices the stares the doctor is giving but decides to not speak about it for the moment. it's dead silent for a moment until Baker spoke up. 

''so what now?''. she asks. the doctor and Stone look up from their mugs with coffee. "We remain here until further notice or being discovered but I highly doubt that''. the doctor says and takes another sip. ''how long will that take?'' Baker asks. ''knowing the government it's standards it could be for the rest of our lives for all we know''. the doctor says and Stone nods a little. ''Living the rest of my life with you two, sounds like lots of fun''. she says in a kind of whisper voice. ''Excuse me?''. the doctor says and raises a brow. ''I mean you two are in a relationship now so living together a bit sooner is much less worse then living with one of your former colleague and one kind of former boss besides you have known eachother for how long now?'' she says and asks. ''around 5 years''. Stone answers. ''exactly'''. she says and gestures a comfirmative gesture. 

''Well you can leave if you want to but good luck getting captured and interrogated and probably spoiling our secret location so if you do try to leave, i'll make sure that you can't ever leave anymore''. the doctor says threatening. Baker looks at him and thinks he is a psycho but he's right and probably will do those things to her if she does try to leave. ''so i'm stuck with you two''. she says and smiles sarcastically. ''What's so wrong about us agent?" Robotnik asks and looks at her with a stern look. ''I don't mind Aban, but you doctor, I can't deny that I have heard lots of stuff about you, mostly not in a good way''. she answers and crosses her arms. 

''there just rumors, those things that you heard aren't fully true''. Stone says. ''I have seen it with my own eyes Aban, maybe he is all lovey dovey now but who says he doesn't fall back into his old state''. she says and they both look at the doctor. The doctor is looking at his mug and thinks for a moment. 

''because we aren't at the agency and I have loved Aban longer then you know''. the doctor says and she looks suprised. ''so it was all an act?'' she asks. ''not entirely, while I was gone on that other planet I learned a thing or two about myself and realized that I can't go on like who I used to be. honestly all I want is to just be with who I love and live my life building stuff I want to build all the time, my own projects and just have a normal life. waking up next to someone every day. Someone who actually cares for me, my whole life plan changed when I realized that I want these things and i'm never going to change those plans''. Robotnik says. Baker sits there breathless about the genuine and the honesty. Stone has opened his mouth slightly now too in awe and slight tears building up behind his eyes. Robotnik noticed and hesitantly moved closer not excatly knowing what to do. He's kinda new to all of this. Stone begins to smile, waving Robotnik a bit off letting him know that he was doing okay. Robotnik slowly gets closer nonetheless and wraps his arms around him. He hugs back and wipes away his forming tears. Stone takes another sip of his coffee until it's empty. ''If they ever dare to show their faces onto our doorstep then it will be the last thing they will ever do''. Robotnik says and gives a small kiss on Stone his cheek. 

''what will happen if they do get a hold of any of us?'' Baker says. Robotnik and Stone both look up and give a look at eachother. ''If they ever get a hold of me then they will use me and do anything to get all my passwords and how to get access to all of my technology, if they get a hold of Stone then they will torture him until he tells them everything he knows about my passwords or secret things even if he doesn't know them, if they get a hold of you tho, you will probably be fired for conspiring against them and maybe wipe your memory''. Robotnik says. ''That doesn't sound fun''. Baker says. 

"I thought your training provided information like this, apparently not". Robotnik says. "Then how do you know about it?" Baker asks. "I know all of their protocols, something you learn over the years working with them". Robotnik says. 

"You know, your not as bad as everyone says". Baker says and leans back. "I might have changed a bit". Robotnik says looking away a bit blushing. "You missed him". Baker says smiling softly. "I always had some attraction to him but now I fully realised it". Robotnik says and looks at Stone who is smiling. 

"Time for bed". Robotnik says and stands up. "Which room can I take?!" Baker asks, robotnik responds by pointing to a spare bedroom. "Thank you". She says and enters the room. The room looks nice and clean, modern but also with a mixture of older furniture which matched really well. The bedroom has it's own bathroom and a balcony. Put a coffee maker here and a microwave and it would have been an hotel room. She peeks out of the doorway to find Stone and Robotnik both walking down the hallway probably going to the same bedroom. She goes back inside and gets changed and gets ready for bed while Stone and Robotnik are arriving at the main bedroom. 

"I can sleep in another room if you want". Stone says. "No, no, it's alright, I don't want to sleep alone tonight". Robotnik says and Stone nods. Stone turns around and takes his shirt off which leaves him on his undershirt. Robotnik looks at him from behind. He always found Stone attractive and could always see that he was quite in good shape and fit underneath his floral outfit now he could see that he is a bit buff even. He imagined Stone without clothes several times but the sight infront of him even if it is just his back is more then he ever imagined. You could see that Stone toke good care of his body as Stone turns around to face Robotnik. He begins to take his pants off. Robotnik can't help but feel a bit ashamed of himself, his body was very slim but also quite pale. Maybe some more sunlight would do him good he thought. 

Stone was smiling softly at Robotnik. "You want me to leave just my boxers on?" Stone asks Reading Robotnik his face. "I wouldn't mind". Robotnik says quickly and Stone takes off the rest leaving only his boxers. Robotnik is even more amazed then last. Stone slips under the blanket. Robotnik begins to take off his shirt too and pants debating if he should change in some pyjamas but after looking at Stone with his kind expression he decides not to. He knows Stone will love him no matter what. He lies down next to Stone in bed. Stone strokes his arm gently. They both know that nothing is going to happen tonight due to them both being to tired. "Goodnight, Ivo". Stone says. "Goodnight, Aban". The doctor replies and Robotnik watched Stone fall asleep until he fell asleep too.


End file.
